


you and i make paradise

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Hawaii, M/M, Romance, Vacations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 08:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Maui is beautiful, but Chanyeol thinks it might be Jongin that makes it even more so.





	you and i make paradise

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I know about Hawaii I learned from [here](http://www.gohawaii.com), so I apologize for any potential errors. This was sort of inspired by [this @chankaiprompts tweet](https://twitter.com/chankaiprompts/status/610463378595643392) and also [cute Jongin](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c176fac2c2107a41017ec4a7369d9f6e/tumblr_npmj7rJhq31qhmxnlo1_500.jpg). :( It was really meant to be a drabble...but I tweetficced ideas from that photo and was too inspired to let it go I guess. Anyway I hope you enjoy!!

It’s hot. Even tucked into the shade of the poolside cabana, there’s sweat forming along his brow and hairline and he wipes it away hastily with the back of his hand. It wouldn’t do well to leave drops of sweat all over the pages of Jongin’s copy of Les Thanatonautes.

Chanyeol sighs, gently turning the book over so he can save his page and reaches for the glass of water set aside on the small table next to the lounge bed. They’d been lucky enough to snag one of the nicer cabanas that morning and Chanyeol was perfectly content to spend most of the day here, reading and relaxing and waiting for whenever Jongin finally wanted to get out of the water. He’s like a merman, the way he spends so much time in the pool or in the beautiful blue waters of the Maalaea Bay, swimming, surfing, doing whatever he can. Chanyeol will join him later, when he really feels the need to cool down, but for now he’s good, enjoying the gentle breeze and good book.

He’s only made it through another chapter when Jongin wanders in, dripping water across the floor and looking gorgeously sun-kissed. He’s slicked back his wet hair with a hand, and it draws more attention to his defined face, he sharp cut of his jawline, his plush lips. Chanyeol smiles as he looks at him, drinks in the way Jongin’s eyes mirror the brightness of the Hawaiian sun and the blue, blue skies, and he doesn’t complain when Jongin snags his glass of water and downs the rest of it.

“Dry off if you’re gonna join me,” Chanyeol says, turning back to his book. He hears Jongin moving around the cabana, taking a towel from the bag they’d brought down with them filled with beach necessities, and the soft sounds of him patting down his body. Chanyeol flips back a page, not sure he properly read any of the words now that his mind is half on Jongin, and when, suddenly, there’s a cool weight settling over his back, he knows for sure he won’t get any more reading done.

“You’re warm,” Jongin murmurs into the back of Chanyeol’s neck.

Chanyeol chuckles, closing the book and struggles to reach over and set it onto the table with Jongin lying across his back. Jongin grumbles into his skin, and Chanyeol shivers from it, from the cooled touch of his skin and the tiny drips of water that fall from his hair. “Are you planning to sleep there?” he asks.

“Only if you sleep with me,” Jongin says.

“I’m not really tired, but I’ll lie with you, if you want.”

“I want,” Jongin says decisively, and then he’s pulling away, slipping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist to drag him back with him and rearrange them on the bed. It’s not very big, just enough room for the two of them, but it’s comfortable, and Jongin’s embrace is warm, soothing. Chanyeol grins down at him, pushes aside the mess of bangs that have fallen into his face and kisses his forehead.

He lies with Jongin curled up next to him, soaking up the calming breeze, the sounds of the waves rolling onto the shores, until Jongin falls asleep twenty minutes later. Carefully, without disturbing Jongin too much, Chanyeol retrieves his book again, flips back to where he’d left off, and continues reading.

 

 

☀️

 

 

Jongin drags him out to the Kihei beach sometime after lunch. They’d indulged themselves at the hotel restaurant, filling up with delicious seafood and fruity drinks. The sun is high in the air now, bursting with light that has the waves glimmering even the sand looking more like specs of crystals under Chanyeol’s feet. It’s almost too hot to walk on, but he perseveres, walking after Jongin who has darted off to the edge of the water, laughing.

Chanyeol finds an empty stretch of beach to settle down on, digging out a beach towel from their bag and rolls it out, quickly stepping over onto the soft fabric to give his feet a break. It really is beautiful here, he thinks, glancing around the beach. It’s packed with people, as it usually is by this time of day. Kids are building sandcastles a few feet away; a young boy seems to have taken up duty as the water collector, darting back and forth between their spot and the ocean, filling up his bucket and returning to help the others. Nearby, there’s an elderly couple lounging on beach chairs, hidden partially behind an umbrella stuck into the sand.

It’s loud and exciting, everyone enjoying the sunshine and the waves as they see fit, and Chanyeol enjoys the simplicity of it. The comfort and the relaxation. He can do whatever he wants here, however he wants it. There’s no worries, no looming deadlines, no angry phone calls. Just the sun, the sea, and, of course, Jongin.

A smile tugs at his lips at the very thought. It would still be a great vacation on his own, but it’s better with Jongin, who makes waking up in the morning worthwhile and who brings joy into every little thing they do together. Jongin, now, is talking with a little girl and her mother by the water. The girl looks afraid to go in, but Jongin shows her how much fun it can be, jumping into the waves as the crash onto the shore and then jumping right back. His smile is blinding.

His phone is out from the bag within seconds, and Chanyeol takes a few quick shots of Jongin, holding the hand of the girl as they stand at the edge of the shore and let the waves hit their feet. The girl squeals and Jongin does, too, and Chanyeol’s heart feels so warm as the watches them.

“Hey, Jongin,” he calls out, waving at him to come back, and Jongin gives the girl a quick goodbye, smiles at her beaming mother, and then darts back up the beach. Instinctively, Chanyeol switches the mode on his phone to video recorder and catches Jongin as he runs back, eyes so bright and smile so beautiful it rivals the sight of the beach itself, and Chanyeol records Jongin’s cute laughter on film, his breathless, “Hi,” once he’s joined him. He rakes a hand through his already windswept hair, and his gaze bounces from Chanyeol’s face to the camera a few times, as another laugh bubbles out of his lips.

Chanyeol shuts off the camera, holding it tight in his hand as he wraps an arm around his waist and tugs him into a kiss. He can feel Jongin sigh contently into his mouth, hands sliding up Chanyeol’s back and fingers playing with the soft hairs at the back of his neck. Chanyeol kisses him like they’re the only two people on the beach, like the glowing sun is their own spotlight and the rush of the waves, the whispering breeze, their own soundtrack.

“Did you make me come up here just for a kiss?” Jongin asks, even as he lets his arms settle tight around Chanyeol’s waist, holding on.

“Yes,” Chanyeol says, raising a hand up to block the sun out of his eyes, so he can see Jongin better, how he’s smiling widely up at him.

“So lame,” Jongin says, like he’s trying to act annoyed by the whole thing. It doesn’t really work, not when he tightens his embrace, and Chanyeol laughs, the sound easily being swept up by the cool, ocean wind, says, “Well, you came, didn’t you?”

Jongin makes a soft humming noise, then pecks Chanyeol on the lips once, twice, before pulling away. “Come on,” he says, “let’s go for a swim.”

Chanyeol sticks his phone back into their bag and lets Jongin take his hand, pulling him toward the water.

 

 

☀️

 

 

Chanyeol wakes early on their third day. It’s just past 5:30 in the morning and Jongin is still sound asleep beside him, an arm thrown over Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol rubs at his face, closing his eyes and trying to fall back asleep. When it’s clear that he’s up for good, he gently slips out of bed without bothering Jongin, and pulls on one of the soft complimentary hotel robes that is lying on the armchair next to the balcony.

He steps out into the cool morning air. The sky is a deep blue and so massive. Standing here, on their sixth floor balcony and looking out, Chanyeol feels simultaneously at the top of the world and so, so small.

It’s strangely refreshing. He curls up into one of the chairs set out on the balcony, wrapping the robe over his bare chest to fight aside the slight chill and pulls his feet up to rest on the seat, his knees tucked against him. He watches as dawn breaks over the horizon, as the world awakens before his eyes. The glowing sun peeks out over the water, casting a slow, gradual array of color to the heavens and across the rushing waves.

There are beautiful yellows and oranges across the sky by the time Jongin joins him, his hair a right mess and wrapped in one of the sheets from the bed. “You stole my robe,” he says, swatting at Chanyeol’s knees until he drops his legs and Jongin seats himself comfortably in Chanyeol’s lap. “Yours is still hanging in the bathroom.”

“You could’ve taken it,” Chanyeol says. He brushes down Jongin’s hair, rubs his thumb softly under Jongin’s eye. Jongin’s eyelashes flutter and the corner of his mouth twitches upward.

“Too far,” he mumbles into the crook of Chanyeol’s neck. He leans against Chanyeol, letting the sheet drape over them both, and Chanyeol holds Jongin close with arms snug around his waist. “Wow,” Jongin says softly, like he’s only just noticed the sunrise. “This is beautiful.”

Chanyeol’s seconds away from saying something overly cheesy, like _it’s not as beautiful as you_ , just to see the way Jongin reacts, but before he even opens his mouth, Jongin is clamping a hand over his lips and pointing a finger at him.

“Don’t you dare,” he says. “Let me just enjoy this.” When Chanyeol nods, he drops his hands, but leans up to kiss Chanyeol’s cheek before settling against him again. “You can compliment me all you want later, okay?”

Chanyeol laughs, snuggling Jongin tighter, resting his chin on his shoulder. “I’m holding you to that,” he says and Jongin just finds his hand under the sheet to lace their fingers together.

(He does get his chance later, when he has Jongin pressed up against the wall of the shower, whispering at him to keep his voice down and letting his hands slide over wet, slick skin. Jongin, all flushed and breathless as Chanyeol tells him everything he loves about him, the soft touch of his stomach, his thick thighs, the way he shivers at every little kiss Chanyeol drops down his chest and the choked off noises that spill from his lips, is just as beautiful as the sunrise they’d witnessed barely an hour ago.

“You’re amazing,” Chanyeol breathes into Jongin’s ear, as Jongin spills over his fingers, trembling in Chanyeol’s arms as water sloshes down their backs.)

 

 

☀️

 

 

They join a fishing charter after a quick breakfast, and are handed poles and equipment from a kind Hawaiian middle-aged woman and her husband. There’s a young American family joining them, too, with a boy who looks around ten, bright eyed and excited as his mother fastens a life vest around his waist. Maalaea Bay is even more breathtaking when they’re in the middle of it, the boat coming to a gentle stop once they’re far enough from the Kihei harbor. All around is incredible blue ocean, shining from the endless rays from the sun.

Chanyeol’s gone fishing a few times in his life, with his dad, but he’s never been very good at it. He like it better than any other sport, though, because it doesn’t require a whole lot of moving. They cast their lines and settle in for the wait, and listen as their hosts, Maria and Louis, tell them stories about their recent fishing adventures, about the island.

“Have you done any snorkeling yet?” Maria asks Chanyeol, who shakes his head. “You must! Go to Molokini and try it. It’s beautiful.”

Chanyeol looks at Jongin who smiles and shrugs, and Chanyeol laughs. “We’ll put it on the list,” he says and she laughs, too. “For now, I just want to catch a fish.”

“You’ll feel it when you do,” she tells him, before turning away to talk with the boy from the other family.

Chanyeol looks back out at the ocean, grips his fishing pole a little tighter and waits. Jongin falls asleep on his shoulder after ten minutes, and Chanyeol has to quickly grab his pole before it slips right through his lax fingertips. He chuckles sheepishly at Louis, who takes it from him and waves it off. “Happens more than you’d think,” he says. “Fishing is a learned skill.”

That it is, Chanyeol realizes as he manages to catch nothing at their first stop. Only Maria and Louis do, so he doesn’t feel too bad about it, but they reel in their lines and zoom off toward another spot to try again. Jongin is grumbling a little in his sleep, forehead all wrinkled, and Chanyeol smiles at him, rubbing the space between his brows, before dropping a kiss there to smooth it out.

It’s a long process, but by the third spot on their tour, Chanyeol feels a snag in his pole, struggling to reel in whatever he’s caught, and Jongin almost falls over. “Wha-What’s happening?” he asks blearily, eyes all squinty as he fights against the sun.

“I think I got something,” Chanyeol says, unable to contain the excitement in his voice, and Jongin is instantly wide awake, standing up straight and cheering Chanyeol on as Louis comes over to watch as well.

The fish seems to be putting up a fight but Chanyeol manages to swing it up and over onto the boat, Jongin’s loud applause making him feel like he won an award instead of simply doing what they set out to do. It’s much larger than Chanyeol was expecting, a colorful mahi-mahi as Louis explains, hefting it up and handing it off to Chanyeol to hold.

“Wow,” Chanyeol says, stunned, and Jongin is suddenly pulling him into a kiss, exclaiming, “Congratulations!” against his lips.

“It’s just a stupid fish,” Chanyeol laughs, as he lets Louis take over to unhook it and ice it.

Jongin leans against him, sliding a hand down Chanyeol’s arm to lace their fingers together. He gives him a gentle, encouraging squeeze. “Yeah, but you caught it.”

“I did, didn’t I?” Chanyeol agrees, amused, but happy. He didn’t come out here with much expectations, to be honest, so to actually catch something as impressive as the mahi-mahi has him in a great mood. He squeezes Jongin’s hand back and says, “Now are you gonna stay awake long enough to catch something, too?”

“I think I’ve already caught the best of all,” Jongin says, holding up their hands. The sunlight catches on the ring on Jongin’s finger and it’s almost enough to distract Chanyeol from exactly what Jongin said. Almost. In the next second, Jongin is curling into Chanyeol’s shoulder in humiliation as Chanyeol nearly falls over from laughter, his cheeks straining from his wide grin and chest so, so full with love.

They’re out on the water for another hour or so and in that time Chanyeol manages to snag another mahi-mahi, while the other family onboard have reeled in a couple of large tuna. Jongin comes close twice but the fish always evade him at the last moment, leaving him with an empty line. “It’s okay,” he says, waving off Chanyeol’s concern, “it was fun anyway, and I’m happy that you caught two!”

When they return to shore, Maria and Louis show them all how to slide through the meat and grill up a couple of pieces for everyone to try. Jongin makes a low, moaning sound at the taste that has Chanyeol wanting to kiss him senseless, and he holds the urge back as best he can, focusing on the delicious taste of his own caught mahi-mahi.

“Tastes better when you’ve worked for it, doesn’t it?” Louis says, and Chanyeol nods, because it really does. He’s tired from the trip and he’s pretty sure there’s the beginning of a sunburn on the back of his neck despite all the sunscreen Jongin slathered on that morning and his hair is a complete knotted up mess from all the wind, but Chanyeol feels overwhelmingly happy, satisfied.

Maria packages up some of the fish for them to take back to their hotel, tells Jongin an easy way to cook them up on the stove, and they both thank her and Louis endlessly for such a great time. Chanyeol, at the last moment, remembers to get a picture with everyone, holding his phone out and urging them to squeeze into the frame and Jongin slips an arm around his waist as he takes the shot.

He’ll post it to instagram when they’re back at the hotel, he thinks. For now, he tucks his phone into his pocket, hefts up the iced package of fish, and slings his free arm around Jongin’s shoulders.

“So,” he says, smiling as Jongin’s fingers slip teasingly under his shirt at his hip, “what else do you want to do today?”

 

 

☀️

 

 

Nap. That’s what Jongin decides to do when they’ve returned to the hotel. Chanyeol leaves him to it, watching from the bedroom doorway with a fond smile as Jongin spreads out on the bed and makes himself comfortable. Chanyeol puts away their fish in the tiny freezer at the bottom of the fridge in their hotel room kitchen, then takes up residence on the couch, propping his feet up on the coffee table and digging his phone out of his pocket. He finally posts that picture to instagram, adding a simple fish emoji as the caption before checking on the few notifications that have gathered across the top of the screen.

He and Jongin made the decision not to bring along computers or anything that could distract them from each other and the wonders waiting for them on Maui. Their phones are really the only means of connection they have but they haven’t used them much for anything other than taking photos. Chanyeol had sent an email to his mother and Kyungsoo once they’d checked into the hotel and since then, he’s ignored any message he’s received. He doesn’t need to think about all of that, what’s waiting back at home after this trip. The island, Jongin, that’s what’s more important.

There are a few emails from work that Chanyeol dutifully ignores. He still has days before he has to think about that and he will enjoy his blissful state of avoidance for as long as he can. There’s a message from Yura, and another from Sehun that says _have you and jongin fucked on the beach yet? also tell him to stop ignoring me when i call_.

Chanyeol snorts, shaking his head and types up a quick response: _who wants sand up their butts idiot? the bed is perfectly fine. and we’re busy, so stop calling_.

He tosses his phone aside after that and hauls himself up from the couch, heading back into the bedroom. Jongin is splayed out on his back, the balcony door open to draw in some air, and Chanyeol slips into bed beside him, poking at his side until Jongin makes a snuffling noise and curls up onto his side.

A nap, Chanyeol thinks, does sound nice.

 

 

☀️

 

 

They accidentally sleep most of the day away, but after an hour at the pool and an adventure in their hotel kitchen to cook up some more of that fish, Jongin drags Chanyeol to one of the dance clubs in town. Kihei is still bustling with life even now that the sun has gone down and the beaches are mostly sparse. They haven’t spent much time actually exploring city itself yet, something Chanyeol makes a mental note to do starting tomorrow.

For now though, he’s happy to let Jongin drag him into the club he’d heard some girls talking about at the pool, claiming it’s the best place in the area for dancing. They stop at the bar first, Jongin ordering their favorite drinks and smiling at the cute bartender as she eyes him interestedly. Chanyeol just smirks in amusement, sliding into the empty stool on Jongin’s right and resting his hand on Jongin’s knee. Jongin is a lot more talkative now after his nap earlier, and the alcohol only helps to loosen him up. It might just be the prospect of dancing, too, what with the way he’s wriggling in his seat, moving to the remixes the DJ is playing and grinning at Chanyeol with excitement clear in his eyes.

By the time they do make it out onto the dance floor, Chanyeol’s had enough to drink that he doesn’t care if he looks like an idiot flailing around with Jongin, who is undoubtedly the best dancer in the place. Not that Chanyeol has actually looked at anyone dancing but Jongin, but it doesn’t matter. Jongin will always be the best.

He lets Jongin grab his hips and pull him in close, eyes dark in the dim club, and the reverberating bass rings loud and steady in Chanyeol’s ears. “Just follow me,” Jongin says, easily moving to the beat and pulling Chanyeol along with him, and it’s the same thing he said to Chanyeol years ago when they’d just first started dating. Jongin had been more hesitant about touching him then, but so confident when they danced, and Chanyeol really has been hopelessly, happily following him ever since.

Even now, he would follow Jongin anywhere.

They dance through a couple of songs with a sort of ease they’ve perfected over the past five years they’ve been together. Chanyeol tends to enjoy going to clubs that have live music, but Jongin never fails to take him out to some dance spot when he can, and they’ll meet up with Sehun or Taemin and sometimes Baekhyun, who is as shameless on the dance floor as he is anywhere else. Chanyeol isn’t good at dancing, but he likes dancing with Jongin, likes watching Jongin dance with others, and so Chanyeol is used to this, now, being out in the middle of the floor, the music bouncing off the walls.

He’s not even sure how long they’re out there. Chanyeol stops for a drink after another song or two, chatting in stilted English with Krystal, the bartender from earlier, while Jongin stays out on the floor. He’s never minded dancing on his own and he’ll occasionally join someone else if he’s in the mood to dance with strangers. Chanyeol can’t really see him from the bar, but it doesn’t matter because he’s barely made it through his beer when Jongin comes stumbling out of the crowd.

“Hi,” he says breathlessly, pushing his hair back from his face and patting at his forehead with the back of his hand. Despite being all flushed and sweaty, he looks gorgeous. Jongin swipes Chanyeol’s beer and takes a long drink, and then grimaces at the taste. “I think I’ll stick to Korean beer.”

“Are you done dancing already?” Chanyeol asks.

“It’s boring without you,” Jongin says, pouting, which means he still has energy for more.

“Let me finish this, okay?” Chanyeol laughs, and he pats the empty stool next to him. Jongin slumps down, leaning his head on his arms over the counter and smiles brightly up at Chanyeol. “You’re cute,” he says, smiling back, and Jongin giggles, turning his face away.

“Anything for you?” Krystal asks as she stops by again and Jongin orders a couple of tequila shots, sliding a glass over to Chanyeol once Krystal’s poured them out.

Jongin clinks his glass to Chanyeol’s, smirking at him before he downs it, wincing afterward at the lingering burn, then goes for the second. Chanyeol starts to keep a count, knows when Jongin is too close to his limit, and quickly gulps down his own drink. They’re back out on the floor after that and the night passes by in a blur. Chanyeol is only aware of Jongin’s hands sliding up his chest, the little kisses he presses against his jaw as they dance, the press of their hips together.

They collapse into their hotel bed sometime after two in the morning, Jongin pushing Chanyeol down against the mattress and climbing over him to kiss him soundly on the mouth. Chanyeol laughs into it, responds easily, eagerly, and, sliding his hands into Jongin’s hair and pulling the way he knows he likes. The lingering taste of tequila and beer is on his tongue and his head is still pounding from the club music, but Jongin’s mouth on his dick is sweet and hot and perfect.

Chanyeol returns the favor afterward, sucking dark marks into Jongin’s inner thigh as he jerks him off, the only place that will still be covered up while they’re out on the beach, and Jongin moans out Chanyeol’s name as he comes over his stomach, whole body trembling.

“Come here,” Jongin says, pulling Chanyeol up and kissing him again and again, like Chanyeol’s kisses are the only thing that can quench his thirst, and when they’re both finally spent, they curl up under the covers. Jongin plays with the ring on Chanyeol’s finger, twisting it around slowly like he’s taken to doing ever since Chanyeol put it on two weeks ago, and Chanyeol raises his hand to kiss Jongin’s knuckles softly before giving into the hands of slumber.

 

 

☀️

 

 

“That might be the most amazing thing I’ve ever done,” Jongin says, sopping wet as he lifts his goggles up to rest atop his head. He’s beaming, and Chanyeol is pretty sure his own face might break from the smile stretching his lips. “Why did we wait so long to do this?”

Chanyeol shrugs, pushing aside his wet hair and shuffling toward the side of the boat as a few other people from the tour pop out of the water and climb back aboard. “Well, it’s a good thing we’re here now, right? Better get our fill.”

They only have two more days left on the island and there’s so much to do and see in Kihei that they could’ve stayed here another month and not have experienced it all. They made the last-minute decision to go snorkeling at Molokini as Maria had suggested to them the day before. Boat tours leave from Maalaea Harbor early in the morning and they stumbled aboard along with a group of about six others, still ragged from their late night out, but the strong breeze, the rushing sounds of the ocean, and the incredible sight of the tiny crescent-shaped island was enough to wake them up.

None of that compared to what Chanyeol just experienced underwater. The beautiful coral reefs and the series of tropical fish that were swimming right before his eyes, that was something magical.

They take a little break while some of the other members on the tour head down underwater and Jongin leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder as they talk with another Korean couple on the boat. Jongdae is a cheerful guy with cheekbones that could kill and his fiance, Sunyoung, has a kind smile and easily pulls Jongin into conversation about their trip.

“First vacation together?” Jongdae asks Chanyeol, glancing down at the way Jongin is holding Chanyeol’s hand tightly like he doesn’t want him to go anywhere, and Chanyeol laughs, rubs the back of his neck. He winces a second later, remembering the sunburn there that hasn’t healed.

“Yeah,” he says, “unless you count the weekend we were in Jeju, but that wasn’t so much a vacation as it was trying to keep Jongin awake enough to finish writing his final thesis.” It was also the weekend that Jongin first kissed him, right after he’d finished, in a fit of excitement and relief and Chanyeol had never felt more in love, knowing that Jongin felt the same way about him. “We also had a bunch of friends with us, then, so it’s not really the time. This trip has been like a dream.”

“For us, too,” Jongdae says, patting Sunyoung’s knee. “We have our wedding in October, and after that I have to enlist, so we thought it’d be better to have our honeymoon before. Everyone already tells us we’ve been married for years.”

Chanyeol chuckles, squeezes Jongin’s hand. “I know that feeling,” he says with a grin. Sehun’s the main offender there, but none of their other friends have ever refuted it. Honestly, Chanyeol hasn’t ever really denied it, either, and it was always cute seeing how flustered Sehun’s comments made Jongin. He’ll miss that, he thinks, but then again, he’s sure Sehun has more terrible comments waiting up his sleeve for when they get back from this trip.

Just the thought of going back has Chanyeol sighing, his shoulders slumping, and as if he can read Chanyeol’s mind, Jongdae gives him a quirked smile and says, “Not looking forward to heading home, huh?”

“It’s so nice to not have any obligations here,” Chanyeol says, raking a hand through his mostly wet hair. The heat of the sun is drying him off rather quickly and he thinks they should probably head back down for another dive before the tour wraps up entirely. “Seoul will feel so stifling after all this open air and sunshine.”

“Yeah, I’m not excited about it either, but we still have about a week to go,” Jongdae says. “It’ll just be a lot of wedding planning and my mother crying over invitations or something.”

That pulls a loud laugh out of Chanyeol, sympathetic, and Jongin and Sunyoung turn to them finally to see what’s so funny. Jongin grins, too, leaning into Chanyeol’s side again, and says, “It’ll all be worth it in the end, though.”

“Maybe we should just elope,” Jongdae jokes, and Sunyoung punches him lightly in the shoulder. He makes a sad little face at her that has Sunyoung sighing, a slow, fond smile pulling at her lips, and she kisses him softly on the mouth as an apology that has Jongdae beaming once again. Chanyeol wonders if he and Jongin look like that, so in love.

“Can we just stay here forever?” Jongin asks Chanyeol, eyes wide and a little hopeful, even as Chanyeol knows he’s mostly joking, too.

“We’ll come back again someday,” Chanyeol says, giving his hand a little squeeze. “And, besides, it won’t be all bad going back. We have a new apartment to look for, so that will be fun.”

“We do?” Jongin says, sitting up straight and looking at Chanyeol with surprise, and Chanyeol realizes what he just said and responds with a sheepish smile.

“I was thinking about it, at least,” he says. “Don’t you think it’s time we look for something bigger? Your lease with Sehun is up this year, and my apartment is too small for the both of us.”

“I thought about it, yes,” Jongin admits, leaning back in his chair. “But you hadn’t mentioned anything, so…”

“Sorry for springing it out of nowhere,” Chanyeol says, releasing Jongin’s hand to instead wrap his arm around his shoulders.

Jongin shakes his head and smiles up at him. “I guess that will be fun. Apartment hunting.”

“You know,” Sunyoung says, jumping in with an amused look on her face, “a friend of mine works in real estate. She could probably help you find something really nice.”

Jongin’s eyes light up at that, and he pulls Sunyoung into conversation again, discussing the details and Chanyeol finally allows himself to breathe, the anxiety that had filled his chest after his little slip slowly fading away at Jongin’s easy acceptance. They’ve been more or less living together for the past year, but Chanyeol’s tiny studio apartment isn’t exactly right for them anymore. Jongin didn’t want to move out from his apartment with Sehun until Sehun was able to find someone to replace him and Sehun has been way too picky about roommates that Chanyeol doesn’t think he’s even put out a notice. He’ll have no choice soon, if Chanyeol and Jongin manage to find their own place. And Chanyeol really hopes they will, because just the mere thought of it, having his own home, a place together with Jongin, sounds so, so good.

Going back to Seoul doesn’t sound so terrible anymore.

 

 

☀️

 

 

That evening, they take a shuttle over to the western side of the island. The beautiful town of Lahaina is so much different than Kihei, and they spend over an hour exploring the historic shops along Front Street before making their way to the beach for a relaxing walk. It’s a much busier part of the island, full of families and couples enjoying the last few hours of the sun, and it’s incredible how different Maalaea Bay looks from this side of the island.

They were able to snag last-minute tickets to Lahania’s famous luau and hula show at Old Lahaina and they join a large group of people back in town for some of the best Hawaiian cuisine they’ve had all week. Jongin is entranced by the hula dance, watching with rapt attention, the way he does when he discovers new routines on YouTube or tries to memorize another girl group choreo after seeing a performance on Inkigayo. Chanyeol takes a few videos on his phone, then settles back and enjoys the rich, cultural music. He’s never listened to anything like this before, nothing this authentic, this beautiful, and he lets it fill him up, inspire him the way every little thing about this island has been since the day they landed. He’s itching for his guitar and piano, drumming his fingers along to the beat across the tabletop.

Jongin falls asleep on the way back to their hotel after the show. Chanyeol holds his hand and stares out of the window, watching the waves as they roll in and out of view between the trees, humming the Polynesian songs softly under his breath.

 

 

☀️

 

 

It’s almost an unspoken agreement to spend as much of their last day out on the beach. Jongin tries to bury Chanyeol in the sand when he wastes away the first hour trying to finish reading his book, and Chanyeol tackles him into the ground in retaliation, getting sand in their hair and down their shorts and grinning widely as Jongin shriek-laughs into the wind.

“You’re the worst,” he pants afterward, pouting at Chanyeol and shaking sand out of his hair like a puppy, and Chanyeol kisses the frown of his face. “That’s not gonna work,” Jongin says, even as his eyes brighten, and Chanyeol smirks.

“Oh, really?” he says, and pushes Jongin down into the sand to kiss him again, and again, until he’s breathless and staring up at him dazedly. Even after all this time, he loves that he’s able to turn Jongin like this, loves how Jongin looks up at him in wonder, desire, eyes dark with it.

“Fine,” Jongin breathes, a smiling pulling at his lips as he shakily gets to his feet. “You win.” He brushes sand off his body and then holds a hand out for Chanyeol to help haul him up, too. “Now come on, we’re gonna build a sandcastle.”

Laughing, Chanyeol follows Jongin to a better spot on the beach, closer to the water, and the morning slowly slinks away like this, full of Jongin’s cute determination, distracted water fights, and a seashell wall around their castle to keep out any unwelcome visitors.

They walk into town for lunch, glancing through some of the shops for last minute souvenirs, and Chanyeol buys another pair of flip flops when his bust apart in the middle of the sidewalk. Jongin only laughs a little at him hobbling down to the nearest store and treats him to ice cream afterward for forgiveness, not that Chanyeol was really mad, anyway. It’s as hot as their first day here, the sun unrelenting, and away from the ocean, the wind’s not as cool, not much of a relief from the heat. The ice cream helps, as does the tiny little kisses Jongin presses to his lips in between bites, swiping in to steal some of Chanyeol’s chocolate and sucking obscenely around his little plastic spoon.

“ _You’re_ a menace,” Chanyeol tells him, and Jongin’s cackling laughter has his heart beating happily in his ears.

They dump all their purchases up in their room and Chanyeol forces Jongin to start cleaning up so they can spend the evening on the beach and not worry have to do any last-minute packing in the morning. Jongin grumbles about it, but dutifully starts folding up clothes he’s left lying around and Chanyeol finds safe places for all their gifts in his carry-on luggage. He steps out onto the balcony afterward with his phone to take a few more pictures, and when Jongin comes out behind him, wrapping his arms around Chanyeol’s waist and notching his chin atop his left shoulder, Chanyeol switches to selca mode and holds the phone out to capture a picture of them.

Jongin wrinkles his nose and purses his lips, and Chanyeol laughs, tapping at the screen. In the next second, Jongin is smiling widely and Chanyeol takes that one, too, and another, when Jongin tiptoes just enough to place a kiss to Chanyeol’s flushed cheek. “Cute,” he says, glancing at the screen afterward, and then pats Chanyeol’s butt before returning inside. Chanyeol swipes through the pictures, grinning wider at each one, then posts the second on his instagram, adding a little sunshine emoji and the words _last day!_

Jongin’s itching to swim again, so they retreat to the outdoor pool. Chanyeol takes up residence in another cabana, undoing the soft curtains around the poles to block out some of the overwhelming sun and reads through a few chapters by the time Jongin finds him again, dripping wet. He’s gotten drinks for the both of them and perches on the edge of the little chaise bed, and drills Chanyeol about Les Thanatonautes and gets all pouty when some of their opinions don’t match.

“I’m enjoying it though, really,” Chanyeol says in an attempt to pacify him, and Jongin pretends to be wounded but ends up simply downing his drink and tugging Chanyeol out of the cabana.

Somehow, the afternoon has flown straight on by and the sun is starting to set over the water. They find themselves out on the beach, watching as the sky grows steadily darker, as the sun glows a deep, bright orange, beautiful.

Chanyeol’s barely managed to get 30 seconds of footage on his phone before Jongin is distracting him, slipping fingers up under the hem of his shirt and mouthing at his neck. The beach is mostly empty where they are, now that it’s getting dark, most people having ventured indoors for dinner or out to town for shopping and attractions. Jongin, however, seems to have something completely different in mind, if the way he lets his teeth scrape lightly across Chanyeol’s collarbone is any indication.

“You’re missing this,” Chanyeol says, hastily stopping his recording and shoving his phone back into his pocket.

It’s a good thing, too, because then Jongin’s got Chanyeol pinned to the sand, much like the way Chanyeol had done earlier this morning, and he says, “You’re missing _this_ ,” before he kisses him soundly on the mouth.

“Well,” Chanyeol gasps when there’s a chance to breathe, “we can’t have that.”

Jongin smirks at him, the delightfully sexy way he does when he wants something and knows he’ll get it. Right now he yanks Chanyeol back up to his feet and they return to their cabana from earlier, the curtains still drawn and the pool area relatively empty save for a group of young twenty-somethings in the far corner, whispering and laughing as they continue to swim in the dimly lighted pool.

This is probably not the smartest idea, but when Jongin is pushing Chanyeol down onto the chaise and climbing into his lap to kiss him, how could he possibly resist?

“You realize you’ll have to be quiet, right?” Chanyeol says, sliding a hand up Jongin’s back, under the loose, flimsy excuse of a tank top, and Jongin sighs against his lips, nodding his head. Sand falls down around them and they both laugh, brushing away the rough grains, and Chanyeol discards Jongin of his shirt completely, tossing it to the side by their bag.

If they’d gone back to their room they would have had all the time in the world to do this, slow and careful and sweet, the way it’d been their first night here when they’d been too jetlagged to sleep. They can’t be that careless now, not when they are people less than a hundred feet away, and who knows how many potential staff members milling about to make sure no one is inappropriately defiling the cabanas. So instead Chanyeol is quick to rid Jongin of his swim shorts, glad for that at least because he’s already without any underwear, his dick half hard against his stomach.

“Touch me, please,” Jongin says, voice catching in a whine, and Chanyeol complies, sucking harshly against the crook of Jongin’s neck as he strokes him quickly, eagerly, wanting to get Jongin hard and ready for him. It proves to be a little difficult when Jongin starts yanking at his shirt, muttering, “Take this off.”

“So demanding,” Chanyeol teases, but presses a kiss to the underside of his jaw before drawing back and doing as he’s told. His shirt finds the floor and as it’s starting to get too dark, the dim pool lighting only doing so much, Chanyeol quickly digs around in the bottom of their bag to find the lube and condoms he’d seen Jongin stash there on their first day. “Just in case,” he’d said, half-smug, half-embarrassed, and he’s definitely glad now that Jongin had felt that they might end up in compromising situations in public to come prepared.

“What do you want?” he asks Jongin as he climbs back into the bed, and Jongin is pulling the lube out of his hands.

He pushes Chanyeol onto his back and swings his legs over to straddle him, messily coating his fingers with lube. “I’m gonna get myself ready, and then I’m gonna ride you,” Jongin says, staring straight at Chanyeol as he says it, and there’s only the hint of an embarrassed flush climbing up his chest. He’s become a lot less shy about what he wants in bed, something that Chanyeol greatly appreciates.

He’s appreciating it now, too, watching as Jongin pushes in one slick finger and follows quickly with a second. Chanyeol runs his hands up Jongin’s thighs, feels the way his skin pebbles slightly with goosebumps under his touch, and licks his lips. “What should I be doing, then?”

“Touch yourself for me,” Jongin murmurs, the last of his words turning into a low moan as he rocks his hips down onto his fingers just right. “Let me watch.”

That Chanyeol can do. He lifts his hips enough to wriggle the last of his clothing down his hips without having to make Jongin move, and he sighs in relief as he wraps a hand around his cock. He’s not fully hard, but he’s getting there, drinking up the sight of Jongin fingering himself open, beautiful even in the darkness surrounding them, and the mere knowledge that they’re doing this outside, the thrill of possibly being caught burning hot in his veins.

“Kiss me, Jongin,” Chanyeol breathes, and Jongin smiles down at him prettily, a gasping sigh leaving his lips as he slips his fingers from between his legs and leans over him, complying. His mouth is hot and slick, and Chanyeol groans into it, squeezing the base of his cock to keep from coming too soon. Jongin makes it too easy, sometimes.

“Fuck me,” Jongin says harshly when he pulls away. “Chanyeol--”

“Come on, then,” he says, blindly reaching out for the condom as Jongin closes his mouth around a nipple and sucks, hard. There’s a moment of struggling to get the wrapper open and the condom snug on his dick, what with the way Jongin doesn’t seem interested in anything other than leaving dark marks across Chanyeol’s chest, but somehow Chanyeol manages. “Okay?” he says, reaching out to brush Jongin’s hair from his face, and Jongin just nods his head before he sinks down on Chanyeol’s cock.

Jongin lets out a moan so loud that Chanyeol has to quickly press a hand over his mouth to stifle it, glancing carefully around and biting back a hiss as Jongin’s body tightens around his dick. “I forgot,” Jongin says quietly, lowering Chanyeol’s hand but leaving their fingers laced together. He braces himself with his other hand behind him on Chanyeol’s knee, leaning back and slowly working his hips up and then back down, and like this Chanyeol can see where his cock disappears inside of him.

He grunts out a low, “Fuck,” digging his nails into Jongin’s thigh, grounding himself, and bites into his bottom lip as he watches. He’s grown accustomed to the darkness, easily taking in the lines of Jongin’s beautiful body, the brightness in his eyes, the clench in his jaw as he struggles to keep as quiet as possible. That has Chanyeol finally rocking up, thrusting into Jongin as he lets himself sink down and Chanyeol scrambles to pull Jongin forward to kiss him again so it’ll stifle both of their moans.

It gets so cool so quickly once the sun is down, but like this, with Jongin grinding down on him and running a hand up and down his chest, Chanyeol feels overheated, body burning from pleasure, from want, from the tell-tale tightness in his groin as he’s pushed closer and closer to the edge. Jongin doesn’t seem far behind either, and Chanyeol always loves the way he moves when he’s about to come, eager and desperate, a little fingernails catching over Chanyeol’s nipples and whimpered noises tattooed into Chanyeol’s skin.

“Jongin,” Chanyeol whispers, sliding the hand from his thigh up and around the curve of his ass, then over his back. “Are you close? Gonna come just like this?”

“Yes,” Jongin says, and he grips Chanyeol’s hand tightly in his for a moment before releasing it to instead take Chanyeol’s face in his palms. He kisses him hard on the mouth, and as Chanyeol rocks up to meet him, cock pressing into his prostate, it becomes less of a kiss and more of Jongin gasping against his lips.

He comes like this only a few minutes later, shuddering from head to toe as he clenches tightly around Chanyeol’s dick. “Oh my god,” Jongin says, laughing a little breathlessly, and he pulls himself back to stare down at Chanyeol properly. He looks happy and sated and Chanyeol is fine with getting himself off, but then Jongin is picking up where he left off, fucking onto Chanyeol’s cock and drawing a startled moan from deep in his chest.

“Jesus,” Chanyeol says, grabbing onto Jongin’s hips, “Warn a person before you do that.”

Jongin’s laughter is like music in his ears, more beautiful even than the constant sound of the waves rolling onto the shore, a distant presence and reminder of where they are. “Don’t you want to come?” Jongin asks in a lilting, teasing voice, and, pressing his palms flat on Chanyeol’s chest, he lifts himself off of Chanyeol’s cock almost entirely before slamming back down. “ _Oh,_ ,” he groans, and that does it, Chanyeol coming hard as he holds Jongin in place, grinding up into him as he rides out his orgasm.

They both collapse into the lounge bed afterward, breathing audible as they unwind, and Jongin feels blissfully warm and soft in Chanyeol’s arms, his kisses sweet and lingering over his shoulder.

It only takes a few minutes before the coastal chill to hit them, and they’re laughing as they hurriedly pull on their clothes. Jongin somehow ends up in Chanyeol’s shorts, a little too big on him, but he just grabs Chanyeol’s hand, the other carrying their bag, and leads them back inside. Chanyeol’s glad to see there was no one else around by the pool when they leave, because getting caught having sex is one thing, and getting caught having sex in public is another, and not particularly something he had planned for this trip.

“I can’t believe we just did that,” Chanyeol says incredulously when they’re back in the safety of their room and Jongin bursts out laughing, bright-eyed and flushed, and he pulls Chanyeol close with a hand fisted in his shirt and drops a kiss to his lips.

“It was really good,” he says and Chanyeol can’t deny that. He just swats at Jongin’s butt as if in reprimand and Jongin dances away with a light giggle. Jongin dumps the bag onto the arm chair, then digs around in his suitcase for underwear, switching out his shorts for them, before he flings himself into bed and makes grabby hands toward Chanyeol to join him.

“You know you probably still have sand all over you,” Chanyeol points out, even as he changes too and makes no move toward the bathroom.

“Shower in the morning,” Jongin says with a wave of his hand, “cuddles now.”

Chuckling, Chanyeol climbs into bed without question, lets Jongin curl up into his side. It’s still pretty early and Chanyeol only just realizes they never got around to having any dinner, but he’s content like this, with Jongin tracing patterns into his skin with his fingers and his warmth a gentle, unwavering reminder that he’s really there.

Chanyeol finds Jongin’s left hand in both of his, softly brushing his fingers over his, feeling the weight of his hand in his palm. He smiles down at the simple gold ring on his fourth finger, twists it around a few times the way Jongin had done the other night. It’s been a few weeks, but Chanyeol doesn’t think he’ll ever shake the intense happiness that consumes him every time he catches sight of the ring around Jongin’s finger.

“Hey, husband,” Jongin says, as though he knows exactly what Chanyeol’s thinking about. There’s a smile in his voice even though Chanyeol can’t see his face from his angle. “This was the best honeymoon ever.”

Chanyeol twists the ring one last time, then tugs at Jongin’s hand until he’s pulled up, leaning over him instead so Chanyeol can look at him properly. “How many honeymoons have you been on, huh?” Chanyeol demands, releasing Jongin’s hand to instead attack him with his own, fingers pressing into his sides and drawing out an endless stream of giggles from Jongin’s full lips.

He struggles to get away, screeching and laughing, and almost rolls right off the bed before Chanyeol pulls him back, and they lie across the bed, tangled in the sheets and each other and Jongin pouts at him cutely, says, “You know what I meant!”

“I do, and you’re right,” Chanyeol says, smoothing back Jongin’s hair and pressing a kiss to his forehead. “It’s been amazing.”

Tomorrow they have to get up early for their flight and return to Seoul with it’s skyscrapers and noisy streets and Chanyeol doesn’t think it’ll be particularly easy to leave all this behind. He knows, however, that the memories will last, the twinkling, light magical sound of the ukulele in his ears, the heat of the summer sun high at noon on his skin, the vastness of the ocean and it’s many creatures swimming before his eyes, the taste of freshly caught mahi-mahi, and the refreshing coastal scent, cleansing, healing.

And in between all of that, there is Jongin, with his smiles and his excitement and his wet, dripping hair after a long day in the pool. Jongin, dancing slightly in his seat enraptured by the hula performance, and pocketing seashells to take home and whispering _husband_ into Chanyeol’s ear as he says good morning.

That last one though, that one’s not going anywhere. Chanyeol will still have that to look forward to tomorrow, a week from now, and even in a few months, when, hopefully, Jongin will greet him in their new apartment. Their vacation might be over, but their life together is only just starting, and that, Chanyeol thinks as he pulls Jongin close, is even more exciting.

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  lookit these happy sunshine boys ☀️ (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)
> 
> really idk how this ended up so long but i hope u enjoyed!! the honeymoon part of this popped up into my head halfway through lol and i liked the idea so i went with it XD  
> idk if my subtle-not-so-subtle hints made sense or not but...hopefully it wasn't a big surprise by the end...>__>  
> anyway i just wanted chankai beach adventures!! i hope you liked this and thank you so much for reading! (*≧▽≦)


End file.
